The present invention relates to corrugated fiberboard beverage containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a foldable beverage container and carrier that is not glued together.
Beverages and their containers purchased at xe2x80x9cfast foodxe2x80x9d locations, such as at stadiums and amusement parks need to be transported, usually with other food items, from the purchase counter to one""s seat nearby. Fast food counter service personnel are usually rushed to get the beverages and food from the preparation area to the purchaser, often with large numbers of people in line behind the purchaser. Because one may purchase beverages for several people at once the need for transporting without spilling the drinks has spawned the creation of many different container carrier designs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,882, issued to Wischusen, discloses a carrier for drink cups with internal support for carrying multiple cups.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,738,217 and 5,927,502, issued to Hunter, disclose a combined food and beverage container holder
U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,881, issued to Collura, discloses a bottle carrier created from two folded blanks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,657, issued to Espiritu, discloses a portable beverage container for an automotive vehicle and hung from a hook on the dashboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,154, issued to McFarland, discloses holder designed for use between adjacent car seat cushions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,656, issued to Auclair et al, discloses a carton for packaging bottles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,772, issued to Fortson, discloses a food and beverage holder attachable to a stadium seat.
There is a need for a beverage carrier that can be formed from a single blank without the need for gluing. Assemblage of such a beverage carrier should be quick, easy, and manageable by an untrained individual and in a limited amount of space. Further, the carrier should be available in a stack that is easily refillable, particularly during busy times. Moreover, the carrier must be strong enough to support the larger sizes of beverage containers, which may weigh several pounds each when filled, yet be provided in an unassembled condition as a flat article, preferably in a stack. Such a stack should be easily insertable into an area for holding the carriers until ready for assembly and use.
The present invention provides a beverage container holder formed from a single blank preferably of corrugated board which can be assembled by folding along pre-scored lines and without the need for glue. Generally described, the present invention provides in a first exemplary embodiment a pair of vertical divider panels, each panel having at least one aperture forming a handle, and a ledge on either one or, preferably, both sides of the panel. Foldably associated with each divider panel is a bottom panel for supporting the beverage container. Foldably associated with each bottom panel is a side wall panel. Foldably extending from each side wall panel is a pair of mirror image transverse support members. The transverse members preferably have at least one arcuate portion capable of partially holding a cup. Each transverse member has a middle support member having a notch defined therein for receiving the divider panels and to restrict sideways movement of the divider panels. The carrier can be designed to accommodate a number of containers by modifying the width of the blank.
Thus, it is a feature of the present invention to provide a carrier that can be constructed from a single blank without glue.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a carrier that is simple and quick to assemble.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a carrier that, in an unfolded form, is stackable and easily transported.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of embodiments of the invention, when taken in conjunction with the appended claims.